Pepe le Hiddleston
by LadyReaper1992
Summary: This is based off a crazy prompt that i put on a frustration blog, so i hope you guys like this story! anyways, here was the prompt: "What if Tom was like Pepe le Pew (minus the skunk thing) and the reader was like Penelope cat (minus the cat and getting a stripe on her back incident?" at least i think that's what i put down, but anyways, see inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is another story i came up with after watching some looney toons cartoons for a long time, and decided to make a _certain someone_** **like Pepe le Pew!**

**disclaimer: only own plot and OC!**

**warning: triggers for stalking and craziness!**

Chapter 1: 'catch a lover by the toe!'

"WHY DO I GET MYSELF INTO THESE THINGS!?" I scream as I run through the London streets, trying to find a place to hide from one Thomas William Hiddleston as he kept chasing me while trying to somehow woo me and speaking some Shakespeare quotes. Oh, sorry….I probably should tell you guys about what happened prior to what was happening to me now as I was finding, at least trying to, a place to hide from the desperate love-sick man who women would sell their soul just to have a quickie with 24/7.

I had moved from the states to London in order to start fresh as a newly graduated student with a degree in English literature as I wanted to be an author, hoping to start finding a place to live before going to a publishing agency to kind of fill out some paperwork. I went there and long story short, I got the contract signed and they even provided me with somewhere to live, as my parents managed to inject some money into my account enough for me to find someplace that I could at least try and help out with rent. A few days after all that was done, I decided to find some creative juices to flow about, so I went to a bookstore to pick up what I _thought _had been a comedy novel but the cover was of _Henry V_, only to find out, after opening the book and reading the first few pages turn out to be a hilarious comedy novel. I tried to sneak it into the bag after buying it, but I was _epically screwed _as I was trying to get the holy fuck away from there by speed walking, only to hear loud footsteps coming from behind me, and I made the mistake of turning around and seeing that one of my favorite actors, Tom Hiddleston, or as I call him now 'Pepe le Pew', was bolting straight for me with a weird looking smile on his face, and the only thought that I could think of is running for my goddamn life! But, as I started doing that, he caught up with me, pulling me into his embrace and kissing me over and over again. "So, you like Shakespeare too, _mon amor?" _he said before kissing me over and over again as I was squirming like a madwoman. "Marry, if you were to put me to versus, or to dance for your sake Kate, while you undid me….." he said before kissing my neck, and when he was distracted, I squirmed away and ran straight towards a building at break neck speed.

* * *

Now, back to what I was doing before…..oh yeah, running. I at first headed straight towards a Hot Topic, hoping to pick out some gothic clothes to disguise myself, and settled for a pair of Tripp pants with straps and studs, an Alice in Wonderland tee, skater shoes with zipper linings, fingerless gloves and a trench coat with hood, I may as well have looked like a gothic version of Organization XIII from Kingdom Hearts II, but I ended up spending part of my money to get it, hoping to hide myself from Tom. I went outside the place, with my other clothes and book in the bag, wallet in my back pocket and went walking towards a restaurant to have something to eat, but when I thought I was in the clear, I put my hood down hoping he wasn't there, only to find that he was behind me in a trench coat with what looked like an Armani suit on, smirking at me. "Even with dark clothes, you shine like the sun itself, fairest maiden." He said before I bolted yet again, running across the street and not caring about what got in the way, with some apologies here and there. I ended up running towards what I thought was the Thames river, stopping at the bridge where I stopped to take a little breather from running so far away from an actor, who so far was acting like the love-sick cartoony skunk himself. "Whew, what the _hell _is up with him, what did I _possibly do _to make him run after me constantly!?" I ask myself after lowering my hood. As I was looking at the river, feeling a sense of calm, I felt like someone was watching me, only to turn around and see that 'Pepe le Hiddleston' was running straight towards me again, prompting me to run off the bridge and towards the streets, running towards….somewhere, but as I kept looking behind me, I had not realized that Tom was _in front of me_ until I turned around and there he was with arms stretched wide as if going to give me a hug! "OH, SHIT!" I screamed trying to halt myself, but it was too late as he caught me and held me tight. "Oh, little darling, it's love at first sight, is it not?" he asked kissing me like crazy while I was squirming like there was no tomorrow. "I shall be the Romeo to your Juliet, Henry V to Catherine…" he was kissing my neck while I was still squirming. "Maybe I will be Loki to your Sigyn, Claudio to Hero…." He was going on and on while I was squirming out of there while he was distracted with his own monologue. I managed to run again towards somewhere I don't know, but not without me hearing, "Love shall find a way dearest Love!" before realizing that he was by now running after me _again! _

I _really _was starting to rethink my decision to move to a whole new _country _after what was happening to me so far. As I was walking towards a fast food joint because I was hungry as hell from 'my ordeal', I kept looking around to make sure that Tom wasn't there, trying to chase after me like I was in a goddamn Looney Toons cartoon. When I noticed he wasn't there, I had gotten a burger with fries and drink, right now food for the gods as I was inwardly celebrating losing that lunatic known as Tom Hiddleston. "Wow, if that's how the brits would try to woo their women, I hate to find out how they catch the men." I shuddered as I was sipping my drink. After I was done, I still kept my goth disguise on for fear that he would see me, but so far no one was there. I made the mistake of taking my hood down again when I _thought _he wasn't there, he was headed straight towards me running at a fast pace, I _hated myself _right there! I was running so fast I would've made the road runner from the wile e. coyote cartoons blush! As I was running around a corner, I had an idea that would be flawless! "Oh, my god, it's Tom Hiddleston!" I scream out hoping someone would hear, which of course _someone _did because the next thing I knew, there were too many girls on him like bees on honey, making it the perfect opportunity for me to run towards my building where I was renting.

* * *

As I was finding my way towards the building, I heard someone yell out something, so I made the mistake of turning around, _again! _It was Tom Hiddleston, although his expression slightly wavered over me setting up that barricade, he was still relentless in what he wanted to do with me, so I ran faster than a lightning bolt towards the building I was staying at, only for him to turn a corner and catch me as I was halting myself. "Hmm, why do you run from me, do you not think yourself presentable, _mon amor?" _he asked while I squirmed yet again as he kissed me. "We will make beautiful music together, little darling!" he said kissing my neck while I tried to get away again from his embrace. He was getting a little frustrated that I was struggling, so I punched him in the face, staggering him long enough for me to get to my 'flat', as they called it here, lock the door and windows and just sleep.

As I was dozing off, I was contemplating on the error with the book that I bought from the bookstore, wondering if the cover of the book was what had made him go crazy, sure I knew about him being a Shakespeare fan-boy, but I never knew it would be this crazy with him, I wondered if maybe something was up with him, like cupid shooting an arrow at him and having him go from a gentleman to a crazy hormonal teenager, I would need to consult some books before making crazy assumptions about the guy!

* * *

Tom POV:

Bollocks, I lost her again! Ok, maybe I being crazy wasn't the best of ways to try and woo her, but I won't give up, I had no idea where this crazy flirtatious attitude was coming from, but I somehow was enjoying it, and it scared me to death! I remembered seeing her when I was in the states for a movie promotion/shoot, and it was as if I was somehow drawn to her presence, but while I would be confident and charming around my fans, _this one _although I somehow knew she was a fan, she was a sane fan because I remember when I first met her that she only wanted my autograph and nothing else, and I had someone look in her dorm to find that there were no posters of me on there, no computer wall paper of me or my characters, apart from some browser history that had to do with me, but otherwise a sane fan. That sweet woman had not only gotten my autograph, she also had my heart without even realizing it!

I went back to my flat, exhausted from the day of trying to chase her around, but it was as if she was afraid of me, I couldn't blame her but once she would've calmed down, I would have courted her, gotten to know her more and then everything would have been more fantastic for both of us, not just me! I looked in the mirror and I saw that I was having a nosebleed some but not too bad, that girl can punch well, I wondered if she took self-defense classes in the states at some point. When I first heard that she was moving to London to start anew, I was ecstatic that I would finally 'introduce myself' to her, but I got too overexcited, causing her to be frightened of me, I didn't want that to happen, but something caused me to come after her and refuse to let her go…..I ended up putting a bag of frozen corn on my face, more towards my nose, hoping to numb the pain of a nosebleed.

As I was watching some telly, I contemplated on how I could try and properly introduce myself without seeming like I was a bloody cartoon character in love! If I were to do this right, without slipping into the 'cartoon character in love' side of me, I would be the man of her dreams, she would be treated like my own princess, no…..my own queen, that seems more appropriate but some go with princess.

* * *

Reader/OC POV:

I first started looking on the internet about that sort of reaction from Mr. Hiddleston the next morning, searching for people who were crazy in love, and then looking at an article that had to do with that sort of thing, and I agreed with what it was saying about love being an addictive drug like cocaine or something and the second someone you cherish either walks out on you or dies, the depression starts. Going through inappropriate behaviors to win the person you love, that was an understatement as he kept following me and chasing me like a damn stalker. I called the agent at the publishing agency and told her that I might start writing my first chapter for my story and emailing it to her to check to see if there were any mistakes on it. At first she was suspicious about why I was doing it alone, but she agreed with me saying that because I didn't want to alarm her with the fact that a world famous actor was suddenly acting like 'Pepe le Pew' around me, and probably me, but I wasn't sure about it. I would need to deal with this myself, but otherwise, I would need to put some sort boundary against him or get some protection if something happens with me. Living in a whole country…..a privilege, but sometimes hectic to live in because there were things I needed to get used to, but I needed this, this sense of independence, and I wasn't going to let this crazy person ruin it, one way or another!

* * *

**I hope i got the Shakespeare line right, as i only thought about it from watching some adaptations about his plays!**

**Rate and Review! **

**X3**


	2. Chapter 2

**This has got to be the craziest story in history that i have ever done, but enjoy anyways**

**disclaimer: only own oc!**

**Warning: pepe le pew-ish moments, craziness and an interview that's a nightmare for the oc and language!**

Chapter 2: 'you are my peanut, I am your brittle'

Reader/OC POV:

I ended up showering and getting dressed that same morning after looking at what could be wrong with him, being crazy-in-love and all. I mean sure he's an amazing actor, but when it would come to love, he's acting like a cartoon character, after I was done, I went outside for a walk around the London streets, looking for some inspiration for my story and first chapter that I would do, hoping that Tom wasn't stalking me wherever I was. I ended up in regent's park, beautiful place, with people walking their dogs, some painters capturing certain majesties, children playing in the park whilst parents sit and talk to other parents. I was writing down some notes in my notebook, taking a few pictures, and I even had gotten a text from an old college dorm mate/classmate saying that she was going to be in London to check up on how I was adjusting to the place, much to my delight. As I was putting my phone away in my pocket, I went over to a lake and saw what looked like a clan of ducks swimming about in the water. I sat down on the bench to read a book, this time around an erotica novel that I had for a few years that was now sold as a hardcover that I had gotten along with some other ones a few days ago, I didn't realize it until I looked at the cover for it, but it was a cover for…..get this, Coriolanus. "Jesus H. Christ, not this again!" I yelled to myself frantically as I was trying to put the book back in my bag before someone would see that I had a 'gag book' with me. I was speed walking, hoping to get away from the park before Pepe le Hiddleston would try to find me and 'romance me' all over again.

Tom POV:

I saw her this time around reading Coriolanus, another Shakespeare play, one that I was doing as a matter of fact. I don't know what came over me, but something told me to just run up to her and sweep her off her feet, damn you cartoon character in love personality.

* * *

Reader /OC POV:

I was doing really well so far, not one soul came to me, wooing me in the craziest way ever conceived. That was until I smelled an oddly familiar cologne nearby, and when I looked, there was Tom in what looked like his 'Henry V' ensemble, the one with the red leather jacket, pants, etc. "Let me treat you as if you are the queen that you are in my eyes, sweet lady!" He said leaning against the tree. I ran away from the place, but not without him shouting "I'm going to follow you!" while I was running like a parasite was chasing after me, I felt like Donald Duck in 'Donald Duck going Quakers' when I had to get him as far away from that bear as possible. I went to get a whole new disguise, which to be honest made me look like a 30's gangster, but at that point, I didn't give a damn as I was running like a madwoman away from the guy, but not without people giving me strange looks along the way. I went to the London eye, clad with my disguise, because I had gotten a ticket prior to me being out and about, it was pretty tall, and I was only mildly afraid of heights because at a certain height, I would have some vertigo going on with me. As I was going pretty high, kind of sad that I was the only one in there, I could have chatted with someone about what London was like and what places the person recommended for me to try out. As I was absorbing the sight of the Thames River, the London Drawbridge, big Ben, I suddenly caught that cologne again, afraid to turn around for fear that _he _would be there, waiting for me. "Hello, baby, you are a rare flower, are you not?" he said smirking at me when I turned around. To make things a bit worse, as soon as he said this, the London eye ended up getting stuck with me on the tippy top of the eye, where I probably could see my building. I wished at that moment that I had developed wings so that I could fly out of there, but sadly, Darwin wasn't at my side at all, probably laughing his ass off at how I was acting at this very moment. As Tom was coming towards me, I started running around the whole car, trying to avoid him and his aggressive way of wooing me. "Why me, god!?" I asked hysterical that this was happening to me. As I was running around the car continuously, I had not realized that Tom wasn't gaining on me until I bumped into a body and felt arms wrap firmly around me. "Even when we are high up, you still are safe with me, my little Sigyn…." He cooed while I was squirming again, wanting him to get the holy hell off me before I would kick him again, but he instead held me tighter, preventing me from escaping his tight embrace. I thrashed about in his arms, not wanting to think about not only how tight he was holding me, but at the height that we were at on the London eye cars. He kept kissing me like he would die within the next few minutes. I didn't know why I didn't think of this, but I kneed him where it will hurt the worst for every man, causing him to have an intake of breath before dropping to his knees in pain. 'Serves you right, you crazy stalking bastard!' I thought to myself as the eye was moving again, I wondered if maybe there was a mechanical problem that caused it to stop for a while or something.

Tom POV:

After the woman left, I went to my flat after coming out with my hand still on my crotch, limping a little bit as she kneed me pretty hard where 'my boys' were. I went to get a pack of frozen peas and put it between my legs, hoping to numb the pain. "God of love, that hurt like bloody hell!" I said as the pain was subsiding after 10 minutes. I sat in my chair, legs wide open, still having that pack on my crotch, contemplating on another attempt at properly introducing myself gone horrendously wrong by my inability to be more proper with my greeting by saying hello, not running after her like Pepe le Pew, I did watch the cartoons as a child, but never thought I would absorb some of the stuff Pepe did to try and 'get the girl', even if said 'girl' was refusing him by running away, and he didn't take no for an answer. "What's going on with me!? Why is it that I'm acting this way around a girl who only had gotten my autograph and nothing more!?" I said to myself angrily while putting the peas back in the freezer. I decided to give Luke a phone call. "Hey, Tom…what's up with you, mate?" he asked when he picked up. "Luke, I think I need to see a therapist because I'm acting like a bloody schoolboy high on hormones around a girl!" I said when I went to the bathroom to check on my nudes. I unzipped myself carefully, and lowered my pants and underwear to my knees to check for any damages. So far, everything was in order, thank god, but there was I think a more tenderness to it, she can kick well that's for sure. "What do you mean by that, what's been going on with you, Tom?" Luke asked worriedly. As I explained everything to him, even getting to the part where she kneed me in the crotch on the London eye, Luke was amused, angry and sympathetic of my situation.

"Tom, I don't know what's possessing you to even do anything like that to someone, I have _never heard _of an actor stalking a fan, but I think it's because you are too shy to say anything to her so you have that cartoon character personality to come out of there as some sort of cover up to hide the fact that you are shy, or you think she's the one but you're just approaching her blind." Luke said while I put my pants and underwear back on carefully. In the end, Luke scheduled some meetings with production staff, directors, interviews, probably just to get my mind off this girl for a bit.

* * *

Reader/OC POV:

I went back to my flat, fresh with inspiration and some food that I bought, and went to my computer to write out my first chapter for my story, decidedly a romantic comedy about a soldier trying to profess his love for a nurse working in an ER, but having some difficulties as she is constantly pursued by a popular doctor with an ego higher than mount Everest itself and is trying to shake him off her tail. As I was writing out my chapter, I probably never should've kneed him in the nuts, but it was the only thing that I could think of doing, and if someone were to find out about what I had done, god help me things were going to be bad for me! I shook off the thought temporarily as I was continuing to write the chapter out for my first story, some hospital aspects I put in there as I used to help my aunt out with some doctor stuff at the hospital. After maybe an hour or two, I decided to take a little break and have some lunch to rest my brain for a while.

I was sitting in the living room, just munching on a sub, watching the news, I was happy for Prince William and his wife Kate being parents to a baby boy, I wanted to meet them someday before I would somehow die, but as I was drinking my juice, I did a spit-take when I saw that Tom was on TV doing an interview, probably still hurting from me kneeing him. I didn't want to do that to him, but he gave me _no other alternative! _"So we have here Mr. Tom Hiddleston, we all understand from a few pictures, you have been trying to approach a girl, but it doesn't seem to be in your favor this time around, can you tell us more about it?" the interviewer asked whilst pictures of what looked like me squirming from Tom's hold and running from him, and they even showed the photo of Tom walking funny after getting off the London eye. If there were to be a god right now, I would be _begging him _to kill me right then and there. "Well, I saw her reading a Shakespeare play in a bookstore and tried to approach her, but she was squirming in my arms as I was trying to 'say hello' if you want. I know that my approach wasn't the _most appropriate _and proper of ways to say hi to a woman, but something about her was making me go crazy with an urge to just…..kiss her, ravish her and never let her go…needless to say, it didn't go very well." He explained much to my dismay as I was squirming and trying to find some sort of way to bail out of the country and never come back!

"Well, what do you know about this girl, if you may?" she asked. "Well, I was in the states for a movie promotion and I saw her and the only thing she wanted out of me was my autograph, nothing else, so that surprised me to a tee to say the least, and I know it's probably illegal, but I had someone look in her dorm room, but only found nothing of me on there, not even a picture of me on her computer, so I fell for the woman right then and there!" Tom explained shifting in his chair a little bit. I was getting more angry and afraid than anyone else; I wondered why my roommate was looking at my stuff! "Now, Tom is there anything you want to say to this girl, if she's watching this?" she asked. Tom looked in the camera with a determined glare so terrifying it would make even Loki a teeny bit afraid of him. "Yes, I do: whoever you are, sweet lady, I know what you look like, but I will find you, and when I do, _en garde mon cheri, wherever you are! _Because you may run all you like, but you can't hide from me…."He said with that voice that says 'I'm going to find you and ravish you lovingly if it's the last thing I _ever do!'_ I turned off the TV and ran into the bathroom to throw up, feeling my resolve to not let this crazy person ruin my life explode like a bomb in an action film. "Holy god, I didn't expect this reaction to occur, anyone who said 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned' obviously never had met Tom Hiddleston. I think he was holding a slight grudge for kneeing him, but I had no other alternative, he was acting like Pepe fucking le Pew on the London eye!" I said to myself trying to get my act together. I saved my first chapter and sat on the recliner, getting my thoughts back together and rebuilding my resolve that nothing was going to ruin my new start in a whole new country!

* * *

Tom POV:

I pretty much could tell that Luke wasn't happy with what I was saying as my last words before the interview was over. As I was sipping a coffee, Luke came up to me, fuming with anger. "WHAT THE BLOODY _HELL _WAS THAT ALL ABOUT!? YOU NOT ONLY MAY HAVE GOTTEN THE POLICE SLIGHTLY WARY OF YOU, YOU MAY HAVE CAUSED AN INNOCENT GIRL, WHOEVER SHE IS, TO PROBABLY RUN FOR THE HILLS!" Luke yelled. Yes, I may have gotten _too far _with what I was saying to the interviewer about the girl who stole my heart. "Luke, I know you aren't happy with what I had just done, but it was just a simple little message telling her that I may not know her name, but I didn't want to cause harm to her!" I said trying to reason with my publicist when we were in the SUV getting back to my flat. "'Simple little message,' are you serious!? That's it, I'm scheduling you that therapist's appointment, no highway option!" Luke said pulling out his phone. I was sitting there sulking like a little boy who was being punished for breaking something valuable. What was _wrong with me!? _'Run all you want, but you can't hide from me…' Fuck you Pepe le Pew, fuck….you! But, it was my fault for my _serious lack _of self-control that she's frightened of me, so maybe the therapy session may help me with gaining some control.

We went to the office, where people were sitting there reading magazines, or maybe having anxiety attacks or something like that. My name was called and I was led into a room with a pretty lady, but not as pretty as my Sigyn….I shook my head, clearing those crazy-in-love thoughts out of my head. "Hello, Mr. Hiddleston, I understand from what your publicist told me you have been acting….odd as of late, can you elaborate on that for me, please?" she asked. I explained to her what was going on, adding in the times that she kneed me in my 'family jewels' and punched me in the face for being rather aggressive in telling the poor woman how much I wanted her so much! "Ok, I think it's because you are immensely shy about revealing your feelings towards her, so you may be using this, personality aspect as a way to hide your true feelings of anxiety, you refuse to take no for an answer….you may be addicted to love as some sort of drug, if you will. My suggestion is that you go somewhere, and just take some time off, clear your mind, and maybe you might feel the stress somehow melt away." She said writing down some notes. After the session was done, we went back to my flat, where Luke said his goodbyes and left me in my own apartment to just lie about, doing my thing. I hoped that she would like me better if I stopped acting like a horny teenager around her!

* * *

**Rate and Review please! **

**X3**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, for my last poll, i will have her keep running from Tom, but for the one that's currently on my profile, so far two people have voted, it's still up, but i will announce whether or not i will close the poll, so don't worry, little duckies! and Mr. Hiddleston might have some _competition _on his hands!**

**warning: jealousy, stalkery and 'overboard apologies!' oh and language!**

**only own OC, not Tom! **

Chapter 3: 'Where are you, pigeon, I'm looking for you, I am going—huh?'

Reader/OC POV:

After two days of getting myself back together, I continued writing my first chapter and hoped that next time I would go out, I was _hoping against hope _that Mr. Hiddleston wasn't going to come after me again like that damn skunk from the cartoon! So as I was writing my chapter, I took a break, but not without saving my document first, and went to the refrigerator to find something to make a sandwich with, but as I opened the door to the fridge, I noticed that it was getting empty, so I got dressed and went to my door, but not without taking deep breaths and giving myself a pep talk before leaving. "He's probably going to be on a short leash maybe, or somewhere else for filming, besides, I think he's still filming 'Thor 2: the dark world, so I might be in the clear for right now, don't be a coward just because some nut basket of an actor chased after you, and basically called you out on television and made a crazy-ass threat to find you. Don't be a coward, don't be a coward…." I said before opening the door and stepping out of my flat. I was just stepping out of my building and I looked around seeing if he was there, so far he wasn't thank god, but I wasn't taking any chances this time around. As I was walking towards a grocery store, I kept looking around, wanting to have some sort of weapon, like a taser or something, crap loads better than a gun as long as it's not military issued.

As I was browsing around trying to find something to nibble on when I would be home for lunch and dinner, I noticed someone was behind me, so I turned around and saw a guy, really handsome, and he looked to be a pretty outgoing guy. "Hi." I said pleasantly. "Hello yourself, beautiful lady, what might your name be?" he asked. I gave my name to him and he closed his eyes, obviously taking in the sound of me saying my name. "[f/n] [l/n], beautiful name I might say. Nigel Norrington, at your service, my lady." He said bowing down before taking my hand and kissing my knuckles. I smiled, blushing such a shade of red that a rose would wither. "Charmer." I said picking up two boxes of Uncle Ben's cheesy broccoli rice and putting it in the cart. He laughed before following me around the store, picking out different products for me to use with my cooking. "What do you do for a living exactly, since you know about food, you might be somewhere in the culinary business." I said as I had gotten a jug of milk and put it in the cart.

I looked at him and he smiled at me warmly. "You are quite perceptive, [y/n], you related to Sherlock Holmes?" he asked in a teasing manner. "Nope, but I have watched 'Sherlock' on Netflix." I said walking up to a deli. "I am in the culinary business; I work in one of those ritzier five-star restaurants as a sous chef, so it's my job to know about food, love." He said after I put a bag of ham in the cart. "Ever heard of an actor named 'Tom Hiddleston?' just for a minute?" I asked curious. "'Heard of him!?' I have watched his work from 'the hollow crown', 'Thor', 'The Avengers', 'The Deep blue sea', he's a great actor! Why do you say that!?" he asked wondering why I even asked that. It took him a few minutes, and then recognition came across his face. "Mother of god! You're that lady who he kept chasing those past few days, oh you poor thing, what the bloody hell did you do to get his attention?!" he asked in a sympathetic tone. "Well, I bought a few books from a book store, I don't know if god likes pissing me off or what, but the covers were Shakespeare plays, even though the inside of the book wasn't the play itself, a 'gag book' if you will, but I didn't want to get his attention, it was a freak accident." I explained wanting to hide myself from the world. Nigel put a comforting hand on mine wanting me to know that I wasn't just going crazy.

* * *

Tom POV:

I was in my UNICEF hat and sunglasses at the store after training with a sword for Coriolanus to get that girl out of my mind, but I saw her again, and although I was trying to maintain control over my cartoon character in love aspect, jealousy came roaring at me seeing her with another man, and I recognized him well: Nigel Norrington, the bloody sous chef putting his charm on my girl, she seemed absorbed with him, as some of the ladies here in London were. 'She's _my _woman you wanker! When I am done ravishing her, _you _will be nothing more than a memory to her!' I thought with pure jealousy until I shook my head, wanting to clear my head of the jealousy. 'Tom, get a _goddamn hold of yourself! _She might know about you, but so far, not a good first impression, Tommy boy!'I scolded inwardly to myself. When he mentioned how he knew about me chasing after her, I was still embarrassed with myself for what I did, but jealousy came back to haunt me as he put a hand on hers, squeezing it in comfort. 'That should be _me _comforting her, _not him!' _I said to myself. I shook my head thoroughly again, trying to clear my head of those thoughts. I hoped to do rehearsals again tomorrow with swords, letting my jealousy and anger out on something or someone.

I was on the tube, fuming from what I saw at the grocer's store, that woman who stole my heart unknowingly having a conversation with Nigel fucking Norrington of all men! I took deep breaths as the intercom went on, signaling my stop and hopefully by the time I would be back in my flat, food in hand, I would be calm and free of jealousy over that man who had the _gall _to approach her and charm her in front of me, despite being in disguise. I went back to my flat, putting the bags of food from the grocer's and started out with putting them away in different places, fridge, counter, cupboards, and started out with making a loaded baked potato, but double the bacon and the sour cream. I thought about what foods she liked, what she was allergic to, what she didn't like, what was considered (and still is) a childhood favorite food of hers, and more of those things, but that sous chef came running back into my head as I was putting the sour cream on my potato, but I shook my head, finding that I had _triple _the sour cream that I wanted, so I put the rest of what I wanted on my potato and sat on the sofa, turning on the telly, and 'Doctor Who' was on, a significant part of British culture and one of my favorite shows to watch, hopefully it will take my mind off that bloody bastard Nigel Norrington.

* * *

Reader/OC POV:

Nigel was quite a charmer, the perfect type for my friend, speaking of that, I need to check up on her to see how she's doing so far before flying to London to see lil ol' me, and have a few words with her on Mr. Hiddleston. I put my groceries away, went on my Skype account and made a video call to my friend, provided she had her webcam hooked up. She answered, happy to see me 'in the flesh' but I wanted to have a word with her on what was happening the past few days. "Hey, girl! How's London treating you?" she asked with a chirp to her voice. "Oh, it's going well so far, except for the fact that a _certain_ actor who visited [name of college/university] to promote 'Thor 2' is coming after me like Pepe le Pew in the cartoons and called me out on television!" I yell at the screen. She widened her eyes in shock with what I was telling her, gritting her teeth while groaning in sympathy. "Oh, my god I'm _so sorry! _I _never _should've agreed with him to look through your stuff, and I saw the video of his interview on YouTube, it's all over Tumblr, for god's sake! They all want to know who exactly is the one Tom is after because, you _have _to remember, he hasn't been in a relationship since he was with that Susannah Fielding lady!" she said somehow remorseful for her actions. "It's alright, I met someone who I think might be your type…." I said in a sing-song tone. She squealed in excitement. "EEEEEEEE, WHO IS IT, WHO IS IT!?" she yelled out hysterically, causing laughter to burst out of me. "Calm down, alright? His name is Nigel Norrington, he's a sous chef at a ritzy five-star restaurant, and really charming!" I said while laughing. "Oh, god, I'm flying out to London immediately, even though I'm going to London tomorrow!" she said swooning. So we kept the conversation going until she hung up to start packing for when she would be in London tomorrow. I started making some taco salad for dinner, without tomatoes and sour cream, a childhood favorite of mine that my mom would make from time to time. While I was doing that, I was doing some adjustments to my first chapter of my romantic comedy novel before continuing with writing it, getting to the part where the soldier sees the nurse for the first time and falls head over heels for her instantly, but after an hour or two of writing out the chapter, I saved the document, turned everything off and turned myself in for the night, excited about my friend coming to the UK to visit me.

The next morning, I went to the airport to find out about where she was, and by coincidence, Nigel was there also. "[F/n]! What brings you here to the airport, eh?" he asked while I hugged him. "I'm waiting for a friend of mine from the states to get here, and I told her about you, she's pretty excited about meeting you!" I said with a smirk. He grinned like a loon, obviously excited about meeting her. We waited at the airport for maybe 30 minutes to an hour before I heard a very familiar voice call out to me. "[F/n], where are you, silly gal!?" she yelled out at the airport. I waved her down and she practically glomped me, and I would have fallen on the floor had I not been able to maintain balance. "Oh, I'm so happy to see you again after all these days!" she said still hugging me. Nigel started laughing, interrupting her from the short reunion we both were having. "You must be…." She said looking at him with curiosity. "Nigel Norrington, at your service my lady, and may I say you are _quite _the spirited, beautiful woman I pictured since your friend mentioned you to me here at the airport." He said kissing her hand, causing her to almost swoon right there at the airport. She wound up taking a cab along with Nigel to her hotel, they looked like they had good chemistry, but I realized that I was alone, in an airport, with a gazillion people, and Tom Hiddleston might be there, watching me. God, give me strength, please!

* * *

Tom POV:

I was doing the sword training again with Hadley, just to make sure I was still good with a sword, but Nigel kept getting into my thoughts, I had an imagination of him making love with that woman I loved, I heard her name, [f/n][l/n] she said it was, a really lovely name for a woman, but I got so jealous again with the thoughts of that bloody sous chef that I was getting severely aggressive, and it wasn't until Josie Rourke, the director for the play, kept calling my name that I was swinging my sword erratically and wildly at Hadley, causing him to fall on the floor with my sword pointed at him. "What…..oh I'm so sorry, Hadley, I hope I didn't hurt you in any way!" I said frantically as I helped him up to his feet. "No harm done, but I've never seen you _this _aggressive with your sword movements, man….what's bloody gotten into you, Tom?" he asked straightening his clothes right. "I don't know, I'm for some reason jealous of a man who is charming the bloody pants off a girl who unknowingly stole my heart while she was in the states, and for some reason I have an urge to kill him somehow!" I said still tightly gripping the blade in my hand. "Good god, you're talking about that girl who you kept chasing those few days, and did that interview, you may as well have frightened her off, mate!" Hadley said drinking from his water bottle. "I didn't want to do that, but something just, I don't know _ordered _me to chase after the girl and literally sweep her off her bloody feet, and kiss her over and over again!" I say angrily. "Look, next time you bump into her, try and be _gentler _with her, try and actually talk to her, but don't do anything to scare her off, alright?" he asked putting a hand on my shoulder. I nodded before continuing with the sword fight with Hadley.

After I finished the sword fight rehearsal, and went over some lines and had lunch, I contemplated on how I would properly introduce myself to her, _without _scaring her off, it was going to be _quite _tricky, but those therapy sessions were helpful in maintaining control over myself, trying not to be a randy schoolboy with untamed lust towards her. "Oh boy, how do I introduce myself to her, this might be tricky, oh, I hope to god that chef isn't—will you stop with the jealousy?! She probably _despises _jealous men, because of a matter of trust. If I meet her, I hope that I don't make a fool of myself in front of her." I say while looking over my lines again. After another morning and afternoon of rehearsals, I decided to head over to my flat, but not without seeing a _certain someone _come out of a cab, looking timid before paying the fare. 'By this day, she's a fair, beautiful lady! Ok, don't slip into the cartoon character personality, Tom!' I thought to myself as I prepped myself for finally talking to her properly and being gentle about it. As I was about to approach her, I noticed that she kept looking around her, left, right, behind her, I scolded at myself for bringing this absolute hell on her, but I _needed _to make amends.

* * *

Reader/OC POV:

I was walking along the sidewalk, petrified to where I would be on the verge of having a heart attack or stroke if someone were to touch me. I was taking some deep breaths, trying to calm myself down, feeling like I was on an episode of 'Stalked: someone's watching', only real and not escaping me anytime soon. I hoped that all of the people didn't watch the interview Tom had with the journalist about the chasing rumors, and he admitted to having my friend going through my stuff to see if I had anything involving him, and it made me more scared than ever of leaving my own home, and I had been reconsidering my moving to London, but my friend visiting me and meeting Nigel made everything better for me, and I wasn't about to let Mr. Hiddleston ruin my stay in London, whether anyone wanted to or not.

I was in the park again, trying to calm myself down from getting freaked out over the fact that _he _could be anywhere, but as I was walking around the park, my vision started getting slightly blurry and I felt something run down my cheek as I was blinking. I put my finger on the corner of my eye, and I realized that I was crying. Shocked, I was desperately wiping my eyes with my hands and wrists, trying to stop myself from crying over this _huge _dilemma that was happening with me after being here in London for a while, I ended up sitting on a bench, with my knees at my chest, my arms around my legs, and I lowered my head, trying to make everything fall away from me, trying to just be at peace for even a minute, and this time, I allowed my tears to fall, releasing my pain and anxiety and sheer fear over a man who so many girls wanted to tie up to their bed and have their way with. "God, I'm such a big baby…" I said to myself with a weak voice before a sob came out, not to loud, thank god, but I wanted to somehow muster up some courage to face him instead of running away like Penelope Cat from the cartoons.

My friend ended up calling me on my cell, just as I didn't exactly expect it, but I needed someone to cheer me up a bit. "Hey, how are you doing so far?" she asked with what I could tell a lot of noise in the background. "I'm alright, cried my eyes out in the park over what happened with me but otherwise, I'm fine, where are you because I'm hearing some noises in the background." I asked looking around the park. "Oh, I'm at the Palace of Westminster, you should be here with me right now, but we're going to be around to get something to eat at the restaurant, the one where Nigel works?" she said perking my mood up some. "Ok, just tell me where it is and I'll meet up with you, alright?" I asked, wanting _something _to take my mind off of the past few days. She texted me the address and reminded me of the time and what kind of clothes that were needed, and headed straight towards my flat to get myself dressed.

* * *

Tom POV:

I was in my suit and decided to head over to my favorite restaurant, which was a five-star restaurant, I needed it in order to take my mind off the woman I was chasing and get back into business somehow. I got there, sat at my usual table and ordered my wine and a special, contemplating on how I would approach her without scaring her off again, but as I was doing that, I saw her and another woman, and she looked dazzling, like a goddess coming out of a mythology book. 'Oh, how my Sigyn looks so divine with her dress….' I thought to myself, but as soon as I had said that, I shook my head wanting the cartoon personality to stay restrained for the night.

I watched them be merry around each other, drinking and talking about who would know what, but right now, I would try to restrain myself from embarrassing both of us at the restaurant in front of the crowd, but it was put to the test as I saw Nigel walk out there towards their table and went to chat with them a little, kissing both of them in what I hoped to be a _friendly _manner on the cheek as both of the girls were blushing and laughing as I was squeezing my glass rather firmer than intended. "Mr. Hiddleston is everything alright?" a waitress asked, catching my attention. "Oh, yes, I would like to have a refill of the wine, but leave the bottle, if you may please." I said apologetically, knowing I was going to have to restrain my inner jealousy and animalistic instincts to claim her as mine and no one else would have her.

As I had my bottle with me, I was trying so hard to restrain the possessive animal and cartoon character inside me that wanted me to sweep her off her feet and make her mine, but I needed to be very careful and let her enjoy the night she has right now, but it was being tested as she was feeding Nigel her food and he rolled his head around like a purring kitten, but I had an idea to make amends to her: send her a few gifts, apologizing for my behavior, and hopefully she would be able to accept my apology and restart my greeting towards her and hopefully date her! I just needed her address and that way I can be able to do that very thing after all! Romeo Montague, eat your heart out, my man!

* * *

Reader/OC POV:

After dinner, although I would have covered the check, Nigel said that it was on the house and I thanked him for that as I got into a cab and headed straight for my flat to rest for the night, but I felt like someone was following us, but I dismissed it as someone who obviously lived on the same street as I was and was probably trying to get home to sleep, not that I could blame said person, it was a beautiful night, but I didn't want to stay up all night writing my chapter, which still needed to be printed and submitted within a certain amount of days to have it looked over to make sure there weren't any mistakes on there, so I got back inside my flat, took off my dress, tights and shoes, and changed to a pair of pajamas and slept on my bed, wanting a peaceful night's sleep without any thoughts lingering to Tom as I would imagine he had better things to do than try and pursue me in a fit of desperation of love.

But, when I woke up the next morning to work on my chapter, I noticed someone buzzing on the intercom, much to my astonishment. I went up to the intercom and pressed on the button. "Hello?" I asked still slightly drowsy as I kept trying to keep my eyes open. "Are you [f/n] [l/n]?" the man asked. "Yes, I am her, can I help you with something?" I asked confusingly, wondering if it was some sort of crazy prank. "I'm here with a few packages for you, ma'am." He said professionally. "Ok, I'll buzz you in, sir." I said curious as to what the packages were. I put my robe on and went to the lobby, only to find the man had more than 'a few packages', there were a _lot _of packages in the lobby and I had to get my neighbor and the owner of the building to help me out with getting all _ten _big boxes into my flat. I signed the papers and left me to what _exactly _were in the boxes. 'This could take a while to sort out….' I groaned to myself as I put some of the boxes in my bedroom, living room, one was in the kitchen, and I started opening them to find that some of them contained candy, the sausage, and cheese and crackers I remember receiving from my grandparents every Christmas, a few cards, and some clothes that looked like something from fashion magazine covers.

The cards had the signature 'TWH', which I wasn't as dumb as a box of rocks to know that it was Tom who sent the gifts to me. "What is this guy trying to even do this time around?" I asked myself scared yet annoyed there was another buzzing yet again just as I was putting away stuff from nine of the boxes that were opened, so I went to the intercom to find out whom it was. "Hello?" I said as I was clutching a stuffed bear with a heart in the middle that said 'I love you!' on there. "Delivery for Ms. [l/n]?" the guy said. "Yes, that's me, I'll buzz you in." I said going back downstairs to the lobby to find that there were like three _huge _bouquets of roses on the table, on a chair, and in the floral deliveryman's hands. "Oh dear god you poor man! Let me help you with those!" I exclaimed as I got one of the three big bouquets while my other neighbor had the second one and the florist was carrying the one he still had in his hands. It was treacherous, but we managed to get them into my flat, but I remembered my friend and Nigel coming over to my flat after I would be dressed, so I needed to hurry with the rearrangements.

When I buzzed them in, I was slightly nervous about how to explain it to both of them. "What's up with you?" she asked me as I was behind the door, moving some stuff around. "Nothing, but mind your steps!" I yelled before opening the door, and I would pay billions to have a picture of the looks on their faces when they saw the gifts and roses that covered my flat. "Whoa, what's with all the crap you have?" she asked stepping over the gifts as I was clearing a spot for them to sit on. "I think Tom is trying to apologize, but he's going overboard with it!" I explained much to the amusement of my _compadres_. "Oh, I would say it's an apology, good Christ!" she said laughing as Nigel joined in the laughter. This would be a long day, I knew this for a fact!

* * *

**hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, rate and review!**

**X3**


End file.
